


Help Me Through the Night

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [82]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The death of Michael hits hard for Athena.
Relationships: Bobby Nash/Athena Grant
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 8





	Help Me Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: 9-1-1  
Title: Help Me Through the Night   
Characters: Bobby Nash and Athena Grant   
Pairing: Bathena   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het. Major Character Death.   
Summary: The death of Michael hits hard for Athena.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Tim Minear own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 178 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Company   
  
PUtP: # 82: Help Me Through the Night   
  
The funeral was over. Harry and May were upstairs. Harry was asleep while May was on her phone texting her friends. Athena was seated at the kitchen table.

She wanted a drink. Actually, she wanted more than one. A lot more. She looked up at the sound of a chair as it moved across the floor, and watched her husband sit down.

“I figured that you could use some company. I know it’s hard to comprehend losing Michael. I just want you to know that I’m here for you and the kids. Whatever you need.”

Athena nodded and then reached out for Bobby’s hands and took them into hers. “I need you to do what you’re doing. Be there for me, be there for the kids. Hold me, talk to me. Let me talk about Michael. You doing that will help me through the night, and it’ll help me keep going.”  
  
Bobby smiled softly at his wife and then moved closer and took her into his arms. “I’ll do anything you need.” He said, and held her close.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
